Beauty and the beast
by Anna.Readers
Summary: Luego de quedar huerfana, Bella Swan es subastada y vendida al empresario Edward Cullen, heredero de las empresas Cullen's, pero, despues de que a el se la fue negado el derecho de ver a su hermana menor, ideara otros planes para poder verla nuevamente, planes en los que Bella esta incluida. (Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto).
1. Prefacio

**_Hola!, ¿hay alguien?, esta es mi nueva locura, y mi primera historia aquí, ojala les guste y las hipnotice._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son de la gran señora Meyer, yo únicamente solo utilizo para dar vida a esta historia._**

* * *

Prefacio

_"-Cálmate Bella, recuerda, yo soy como el roble, no te preocupes pequeña, estaré aquí para ti. Te lo prometo."6_

Eso me lo dijo mi padre tres meses atrás, antes de que el cáncer se le expandiera por todo el cuerpo. En este preciso momento esto dando vueltas como loca, eh lavado los platos más de cinco veces, también eh tomado tres duchas, no encuentro otra cosa que hacer, mis uñas están hasta la cutícula y mis pisoteos se oyen por todas partes.

-¿Que hago, que hago?- repetía para mi misma-. ¡Contar!, claro así me relajare. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Y así lleve mi conteo, al llegar al cuarenta y cinco, Frank, el doctor que vino a revisar a mi padre, salió de la habitación cabizbajo, instintivamente salí corriendo a su dirección:

-Frank, dime, ¿está bien mi padre?, dime- no contesto-, por favor dime.

-Bella, yo...- se acerco a mí y me abrazo, eso no significaba nada bueno-. Lo siento tanto.

-No- respondí-, eso es imposible, ¡No!

Me solté de su agarre y corrí en dirección hacia la habitación de mi padre, al llegar, vi el cuerpo ya sin vida de mi padre. Rompí en llanto, y abrace el cuerpo de mi difunto padre.

-Por favor, por favor- rogué-, dijiste que eras como el roble, que estarías conmigo, ¡lo prometiste!

Llore, ¿que mas podía hacer?, ahora estaba sola, perdí a mi padre y madre, los seres que mas amaba, amare y amaría en esta vida.

* * *

Vuelvo a entrar a la casa de mi padre, acabo de llegar de lo que fue el entierro de el. La casa se siente tan vacía sin el sonido de la televisión, o el horrible olor de cuando trataba de cocinar. Este lugar se había muerto junto con mi papa. Subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, fui a la mesita de noche y tome de ella una foto de Charlie y yo a mis siete años, fue la vez en la que Charlie intento que yo aprendiera a pescar y ambos caímos al bote. A mi cabeza empezaron a llegar miles de recuerdos, todos y cada uno eran para mí una droga, y yo era adicta al dolor. De un momento a otro se escucho el sonido del timbre de la casa, es me desconcertó, que yo supiera, nadie vendría. Baje al piso de abajo mientras me secaba las lagrimas que habían empezado a rodar por mis mejillas, llegue a planta baja y abrí la puerta.

-Hola- dijo una chica, no menos de veinte y cuatro, delgada, pero curvilínea, rubia teñida y blanca como la nieve-. Soy Tanya, ¿tu ere Isabella Swan?

-Bella- respondí-, ¿que quieres?

-Soy trabajadora social y vengo a llevarte a un orfana...

-¿Que?- la interrumpí-, ¡no, yo no me iré a un orfanatorio, esto es, usted, no puede!

-Claro que puedo, ahora, no discutas, es por tu bien, te aseguro que estarás bien allá.

-¿Allá?

-Si, iremos hasta Seattle.

-¿Seattle?

-Si, ahora, ve y empaca tus cosas, te espero en diez minutos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada- me interrumpió-, anda ve, aquí te espero.

No quise discutir mas y subí a mi habitación, tome del closet una de mis pocas maletas y metí varios cambios de ropa adentro, zapatos y ropa interior. Baje y cerré la casa, después, seguí a Tanya, a su auto y ella abrió la cajuela para que metiera ahí mi maleta, la deje y subí al auto, ella hizo lo mismo y arranco el auto, no solo alejándome de mi pasado, me acercaba mas a mi futuro.

No sé qué es lo que me espera en Seattle.


	2. Subastada

**Wazza, gracias a las que me siguen en este segundo capítulo, perdonen si es poco, pero son los primeros capitulos, los proximos capitulos les prometo seran mucho mas largos, bien, espero y les guste el siguinte capitulo.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Cap. 2.- Subastada

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo dure en ese auto pero de algo estaba segura, si yo no salía rápido de este carro, me daría un ataque claustrofóbico. Odiaba ir en auto, si por mí fuera, caminaría cinco kilómetros antes de estar en un auto.

No era culpa mía, solamente que viví una mala experiencia, y en ella, perdí a mi mama…

**FLASHBACK**

_Me encontraba con mi madre, Renne, de regreso de mi clase de ballet, y_o _iba en_ _la parte_ _de atrás mientras mi mama conducía, estaba completamente feliz, hoy era el cumpleaños de mi mama y llegando a casa la esperaba una sorpresa que Charlie y yo habíamos organizado. Tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, no podía ocultar mi alegría, pero debía controlarme o se daría cuenta._

_-¿Que ocultas Bella?- dijo mi madre, lo había descubierto-._

_-Nada mami- mentí-._

_-A mi no me engañas pequeña, ¿no tiene que ver con lo de mi cumpleaños?_

_-Tal vez- asegure._

_Se escucho el rechinido de las llantas en la acera, después, todo pasó muy rápido._

_-¡Bella, ponte el cinturón! ¡RAPIDO!- grito mi madre._

_Lo hice, pero, después de un segundo, ambas yacíamos inconscientes en un auto que acababa de chocar con otro que venía en dirección contraria._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Isabella, ya llegamos.

Tanya me saco de mis pensamientos, al voltear a mi izquierda se encontraba un enorme edificio con rejas, no me parecía para nada a un orfanatorio, pero no le di importancia y baje del auto para sacar mis cosas.

La trabajadora social me hizo entrar para que me instalara, al pasar por un pasillo vi una enorme mesa con un grupo de gente en ella, escuche una de las conversaciones:

-¿Valdrá mucho?- dijo una mujer.

-Tiene más de quince- respondió un hombre-, como máximo cinco mil.

Volví a enfocarme y subí las escaleras, al doblar a la derecha, había varias habitaciones, entramos a la primera habitación, en ella había una litera, un closet y un baño-

-Muy bien Isabella- dijo Tanya-, cámbiate, te tienes que ver presentable.

-Pero...- no pude terminar, Tanya salió de la habitación y me dejo sola.

Abrí mi maleta y saque lo mejor que tenia si se puede decir así, un pantalón, camiseta de manga larga y mis converse, salí, Tanya me esperaba afuera, me tomo por el hombro y me dio indicaciones:

-Espera aquí, cuando te nombre, bajas por las escaleras y vienes a donde este yo, ¿entendido?

-Si- respondí-.

Tanya bajo y yo me quede ahí esperando mi señal.

-Muy bien señores- dijo Tanya-, ella es Isabella Swan- esa era mi señal.

Baje por las escaleras y llegue a donde Tanya, ella me indico que me sentara en la silla que encabezaba la mesa. Una mujer se paro me vio y dijo:

-Mil.

-¿Qué?- me estaban subastando, me levante de la silla y salí corriendo de ahí, pero al llegar a la puerta un hombre me atrapo y me subió a su hombro-. ¡Hey, bájame!- exigí-, ¿que no oyes?, ¡que me bajes!

El hombre camino hacia la mesa y me volvió a sentar ahí, cuando trate de volver a huir, dos hombres igualmente grandes se pusieron a los costados para evitarme el paso, estaba atrapada.

-Perdone por eso- se disculpo Tanya-. ¿Continuamos?

-Dos mil- dijo un hombre enorme-.

-Es que tan poco valgo- dije-.

-Tres mil.

-Tres mil quinientos.

-Doce mil.- dijo un chico de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿Alguien da más?- cuestiono Tanya-. ¿No?, uno… dos… ¡VENDIDA!

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, acababa de ser subastada, los hombres de seguridad que antes evitaban mi paso se quitaron, el chico de pelos cobrizos venia hacia mí, toda la demás gente se dispersaba, el pelirrojo llego hacia mí y me vio de pies a cabeza:

-¿Quien eres?- cuestione-.

-Edward Cullen, ahora, vámonos de aquí- contesto el pelirrojo-.

* * *

**AHH, ya salió Edward, ahora todo se pondrá mas raro.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, y lo se muy corto, pero son los del principio mas adelante serán mas largos.**

**Helado de vainilla para todas, Chao Chao.**

**Anna**


	3. Claustrofobia a todo lo que da

**Hola, aqui el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la querida señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia.**

* * *

Cap. 3.- Claustrofobia a todo lo que da.

El hombre que antes me acorralaba subió a la parte de arriba, bajo mi diminuta maleta y me la entrego, el chico de pelos cobrizos avanzo sin decir nada por lo que supuse que quería que lo siguiera.

A la entrada de lo que antes creía que era un orfanatorio había un precioso Volvo color silver, el chico de pelos cobrizos, Edward se llama si mas no lo recuerdo, abrió la cajuela y me indico que pusiera hay la maleta. Cuando estuvo adentro me dijo que entrara al auto para irnos.

"_Por favor que no viva lejos".-_me dije mentalmente.

Edward subió al asiento de piloto y yo a la parte de atrás.

"_Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no viva lejos".-_me volví a decir para mis adentros.

Mierda. La curiosidad me mataba, debía preguntar a dónde íbamos para saber si lo toleraría.

-Emm, ¿Edward?...

-¿Si?

-Ehh, ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?, solo por curiosidad-.

-A New York.

-Ahhh. - _"Mierda", _pense-.

No podría aguantar todo el trayecto desde Seattle hasta New York, moriría antes de llegar-.

"_Joder, joder, joder"._

-Lista.- pregunto-.

-S-si.- tartamudeé-.

"_Carajo Bella, dile que eres claustrofóbica".- _Me reprocho mi voz interior-.

-No.- le dije a mi voz interior-.

-¿Dijiste algo?- me pregunto Edward.

-No.- demonios estoy pensando en voz alta-.

"_¡Que le digas!".- _me volvió a decir mi voz interna-.

-Te quieres callar-.

-¿Perdón?- carajo, mi yo interna me las iba a pagar-.

-Ehh,- que digo- nada y-yo solo, este, yo hablaba con, con,- por dios, porque tartamudeo tanto.- no solo hablo, con, con migo misma, si, con migo misma.- me vio incrédulo por unos minutos por el retrovisor pero luego sigo con la vista en el camino.

Genial, ahora me daba por loca, pero esa me gano por hablarle a mi yo interna, pero me las va a pagar.

Vaya, al parecer si estoy loca, bueno no es normal hablar sobre vengarte de ti misma, o si, no claro que no, creo que estar aquí está empezando a afectarme, solo, relájate Bella, dentro de dos o tres horas estarás en donde sea que el viviera.

"_Que no viva en un departamento por favor"_

* * *

Dos horas y media, llevo aquí más de dos horas y media, ¡Y me estoy volviendo loca!, ¿Qué no puede conducir más rápido?, llevo más de media hora controlando las ganas de abrir esa puerta y salir corriendo de ese auto. Joder, joder y joder. Pareciera que lo hacía de manera intencional, ¿pero qué digo?, él ni me conoce.

"_Cálmate Bella".-_ me dijo mi yo interna-.

-¡¿Qué me calme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ya no aguanto esto?!- me grite a mí misma.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Edward-.

-¡Si, me pasa algo, pasa que llevo aquí mas de dos horas y me estoy volviendo loca! ¡PARA EL AUTO, AHORA!- exigí-.

Edward paro en la carretera faltando dos o tres kilómetros y medio para entrar a New York, en cuanto el auto freno, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y salí casi corriendo del auto.

Eso me supo a libertad, ah, necesitaba aire fresco.

-Ahh, al fin aire fresco.- dije-.

Edward salió del auto y se dirigió a mi dirección con mirada incrédula, como si lo fuera a atacar o algo parecido.

-Oye, ahh, este…- trataba de adivinar mi nombre-.

-Bella.- dije.

-Si, Bella- se oía tan bien cuando él lo decía- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo que no tolero los espacios cerrados y obscuros, es todo-.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?, digo, te hubieras ahorrado esto- dijo indicando el pobre cinturón que había jalado para poder salir y que había sufrido las consecuencias.

-Lo lamento, pero, no quería incomodarte, creí que lo había superado.

-Nadie lo supera así como así.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que podrías aguantar un rato más?, no falta mucho que digamos.

-Ehh, bueno, si me distraigo creo que sí.

-Bien, tengo música en mi auto, dime, ¿te gusta la banda _Muse_?, si no ponemos la radio, o tu traes música, o…

-Edward,- lo interrumpí- ¡AMO MUSE!

-¿Enserio?- dijo mientras caminábamos hacia su Volvo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que a muchas chicas no les gusta el rock que digamos.

-Bueno a mi si, Matt es sexy, y el mejor guitarrista de la historia claro.

-¿Sexy, eh?, ¿pero que no tiene treinta y tantos?, ¿y que no tiene novia?

-¿Y qué?, sigue siendo sexy.

-Ok.- dijo viéndome raro.

Entramos a el auto, pero esta vez yo me subí a la parte del copiloto y pusimos la música a todo volumen, la primera fue _Bliss, _otra fue _New Born, _y con la que cante fue _knights of cydonia, _amo es canción.

-¡_No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right, you and I must fight our…!_ - Me detuve cuando VI que Edward me veía raro- ¿Qué?

-Bella, no quiero romperte la burbuja, pero, tres cosas: uno, ya se acabo la canción, dos, llevas cantando eso más de tres veces y tres, ya llegamos.

Y ciertamente habíamos llegado, para mi salvación la casa era grande, y bella, muy bella en realidad. Edward saco mi maleta de la parte de atrás del carro y me la entrego.

-Emm, ¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué, que sería tuyo?- bueno si viviría aquí debía saberlo, ¿no?

-Nada, solo te compre y vives en mi casa, punto.

Entramos por el gran portón y al dar un paso al frente, vi lo que me pareció el paraíso, una sala inmensa con teatro en casa y la pantalla plasma más grande que he visto, a mi derecha había un inmenso comedor, y una preciosa cocina con muchas alacenas. El comedor y la sala eran divididos por un pasillo que guiaba a unas escaleras.

Cuando le iba a pregunta donde podía poner mis cosas, despareció.

-Mierda.- dije-.

Esta casa parecía un laberinto, un puto laberinto del que no podía salir.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo una voz que me espanto-.

* * *

_**Hey, que les pareció, ¡Hasta que escribo mas!.**_

_**Bueno, este es el capitulo 3 de, bueno de los que mi mente me deje escribir, los veo pronto.**_

_**Besos con sabor a vainilla en donde los quieran.**_

_**CHAO, CHAO!**_

_**Anna.**_


	4. Spokane, Great Falls y Miles City

**Hola, eh aquí con otro capitulo. Tal ves el inicio se les haga un poco aburrido, pero, (si, hay pero), pronto Edward dirá una noticia que las dejara pasmada. Mientras tanto las dejare con la duda mientras río malvadamente. ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer, esta historia es de mi retorcida, alocada y genial mente que tengo.**_

* * *

Cap. 4.- Spokane, Great Falls y Miles City.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo una voz que me espanto.

Cuando voltee a ver quien era la voz que casi hizo que me orinara, vi a una chica delgada y de tes morena, no le calculaba menos de 23 años.

-¿Quien eres?- volvio a preguntar.

-Soy Bella, Edward me, me compro.

-Pero, ¿te dejo aquí, así como así?

-Si.

-Espera aquí pequeña, no me tardo.- dijo y fue avanzando hacia la escaleras- Ese Edward me va a oír...-murmuraba para si- ¿Como se le ocurre dejarla aquí?, como si conociera la ca...

Y luego, desapareció. Genial. Tal vez podría sacar mi computadora y...

-Espera...-me dije a mi misma. Luego recordé, ¡Se me había olvidado mi computadora!- ¡Demonios!

Abri mi maleta y desesperadamente busque mi portátil.

-Debe estar por aquí, ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- pero era inútil, la había olvidado en la casa de mi padre.- ¡Carajo!

-Bella.- Edward iba bajando las escaleras seguido por la chica de tes morena.- ¡¿Pero que paso aquí?!

-Solo buscaba algo.

-Tan importante era para que aventaras todo, déjame te ayudo.

Se incoó y tomo toda la ropa que se encontraba en el suelo, pero tan bien habían volado mis Top's y mi ropa interior, por lo que cuando me los paso yo me ruborice.

-Ven sigueme.

Tome la maleta y lo seguí. Esta casa era inmensa, todo me parecía sacado de la tele. Me distraje y no me percate de que Edward se había parado y choque con el. Antes de que callera al piso, me sujeto y me ayudo a estabilizarme.

-Eres un poco distraída, ¿sabes?- comento.

-Y torpe- agregue.

Al frente de nosotros había una puerta con una tonalidad morada que se diferenciaba de las otras. _"Al menos no me perdere"._ Dije para mi misma. Edward la abrió y por un momento me cuestione de que trabajaba _el,_ este cuarto era el mas bello que había visto, estaba conformado por un inmenso guarda ropa, cama individual y la pantalla plana mas grande que había, era increíble que quedara perfecto. Mi mandíbula trataba de recordar como cerrarse. Edward pareció percatarse de ello y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca, hay moscas.- dijo.

Lo ignore y obligue a mi boca a que se cerrara.

-Ahi puedes poner tu ropa,- prosiguio- luego comprare mas para ti, eh, el control remoto de la tele es este- dijo alzando dos remotos- y este el del _DVD, _las películas están bajo la tele en ese mueble por si quieres ver alguna. Bueno, creo que es todo, si ocupas algo dile a Leah.

-¿Leah?- pregunte.

-La chica que limpia aquí.- aclaro- Tengo que atender unos asuntos, volveré tarde, bien, adiós Bella.

-Adios.- dije.

Me quede sola. Me recoste en la cama y me quede pensando en el viaje. Es increíble que aguantara tanto...

**FLASHBACK:**

_Nuestra primera parada iba a ser Spokane, le sugerí a Edward que tomara la ruta que pasa por Ellensburg, ya que era la mas rápida para llegar a allá. Pero tolerar las primeras cuatro horas del viaje no iba a ser fácil. Recuerdo que me la lleve jugueteando con la ventana del auto las primeras dos horas. Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. También recuerdo ver a Edward mirándome de manera rara por el retrovisor, por lo que hice cara de pocos amigos y deje la ventana toda la hora que faltaba para llegar a Spokane._

_Edward paro en una tienda de auto servicio para llenar el tanque y me dio veinte dolares para comprar algo para comer para los dos, solo compre dos sopas maruchan y aguas para ambos. Comimos en dicha tienda y solo nos hacíamos preguntas ocasionales como; "¿Cuantos años tienes?" o "¿Que te gusta hacer?"._

_Después de terminar de comer, nos dirigimos a nuestra segunda parada, Great Falls en Montana, donde nos quedaríamos a dormir, "Al menos me libraría de este auto", pensé. Duramos unas seis horas en llegar, Edward paro en el primer hotel que vio ya que no quería manejar mas. Saco mi maleta y una pequeña mochila de la que no me había percatado y entramos al hotel. Pidio un cuarto con dos camas, para mi mala suerte era la habitación, reafirmo que odiare este numero y letra toda mi vida, 2J, que se encontraba en el segundo piso, trate de convencer a Edward de que usaramos las escaleras a lo que contesto:_

_-Bella, yo estoy cansado, si quieres tu ve por las escaleras, yo usare el ascensor._

_Y eso hice, ¿me canse?, si, pero créanme, valió la pena, cuando llegue al cuarto, Edward yacía acostado boca abajo, como si estuviera muerto. Del lado de la cama estaba mi maleta de la cual saque un pijama de lunares. Entre al baño y me di una muy buena ducha en la cascada artificial, eso se sentía bien. Al terminar me vestí y sali, Edward seguía en la misma posición, me recoste en la cama de al lado y me quede pensando._

_"¿Deberia decirle lo de la claustrofobia?, no, estaría bien, espero"._

_A si sin mas, me dormí._

_._

_- Bella, Bella, Bella despierta..._

_-Mmmm, déjame.- renegue._

_-Bella, que despiertes.- seguia moviéndome a lo que respondí avantendole una almohada._

_-¡Au!,Bella, me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no quiero._

_-Aja, claro._

_-Tu lo pediste pequeña._

_Y sin mas, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me cargo en su espalda._

_-¡Hey, ¿que te pasa?, bájame, AHORA!_

_-Te dije que no te iba a gustar._

_Me metió al baño, dejo mi maleta en el suelo, me dejo en la regadera y habrio la llave empapandome toda._

_-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!, ¡ah esta fría!_

_-Te lo advertí_

_-¡Aghh!, ¡Me la vas a pagar!_

_Sali resbalándome, lo tome por la espalda y lo metí a la regadera._

_-¡Ahh!, ¡Si esta helada! ¿Por que lo hiciste?_

_-¡¿Por que lo hiciste tu?!_

_-¡Por que no querías despertar!_

_-¡¿No bastaba un almohadaso?!_

_-No, ahora ambos estamos empapados._

_-¡Genial!, ¡Esta era mi única pijama!_

_-En Miles City te compro otro._

_-Bien, ahora fuera._

_-¿Por que?_

_-¡Me voy a bañar! ¡Largo!_

_-Ok, - dijo- gruñona.- murmuro._

_-¡Te escuche!_

_Cuando salio, me saque mi única y mojada pijama y me bañe. Al salir me puse un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de manga larga, tines y mis cómodos converse, tome mi pijama, la exprimi y la puse en una bolsa. después fue el turno de Edward, cuando salí me resbale con el charco que había hecho el y cai._

_-Hey, ¿estas bien?- pregunto._

_-Si, solo que un descordinado no debería estar caminando por un piso mojado._

_-Bien, parate te ayudo._

_Me ayudo y se metio al baño. Genial. Todo esto me a pasado y apenas estábamos en Montana, este viaje seria laaargooo._

* * *

**Pobre claustrofobica y descordinada Bella, ¿que tal?, ¿meresco un **_**Review**_**?.**

**¿Que creen que pase en el próximo capitulo? ¿Creanme ni yo se?**

**Las dejo y me dejan con la intriga mi mente.**

_**Les mando besos con sabor a vainilla en donde les plazca resivirlos.**_


	5. La prometida desconocida

**Por fin encontre algo que me quitara el bloqueo mental, ¡ARRIBA MUSE!. Bien, aqui es siguinte capitulo.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia son de la gran señora Meyer, yo unicamente los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia.**_

* * *

Cap. 5.-

Cada que lo recordaba me apenaba, como pude ser tan estupida como para no decirle, lo que me hubiera ahorrado contandole que era claustrofobica, anque no se exactamente como aguante tanto, como es que no le hice para no abrir la puerta del carro y salir, aunque este fuera d cinto cincuenta kilometros por hora. Aun recuerdo como fue cuando explote, y eso que llebava apenas dos horas desde nuestra partida de _Berwick, Pensilvania..._

**FLASHBACK:**

_ Despues de partir de Miles City, nos detuvimos en cada pais al que entramos; Dakota del Norte, Minnesota, Winconsin, Illinois, Ohio, y en Pennsylvania a Edward se le hizo devertido vestirse de vampiro y brincar cuando sali del baño, del susto me cai y cuando me levanto le di un golpe en el hombre que parecio no dolerle._

_ Cada vez que entraba al auto me daba ataque de "tic", cosa que para mi suerte Edward no noto, era un gran alivio, cada vez que hablaba de eso no podia dejar de llorar, era como si tuviera un daga enterrada, cada que hablaba mas, mas se enterraba, y era terriblemente doloroso._

_ Estabamos saliendo de Berwick cuando me empeso a dar otro ataque de "tics", cosa que trataba de frenar antes de que Edward lo notara pero que era invitable, y el lo vio._

_-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto._

_-No, me encuentro perfecta._

_"Mentira"_

_ Y ahi mi pequeña y fastidiosa voz empezo a joderme._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Completamente- asegura._

_"Agh, ni tu misma te crees"_

_ Mierda. ¿Como carajo se apaga esta voz?_

_-Edward,-pregunte- ¿cuanto falta para llegar?_

_-Alrededor de dos horas._

_-Ok._

_"Bella, no vas a soportarlo, dicelo"_

_-Claro que puedo, eh soportado mas de dos dias._

_-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Edward._

_ Agh, mi voz interior. Ahora estaba pensando en voz alta._

_-Nada._

_._

_ Dos horas y media, llevo aquí mas de dos horas y media, ¡Y me estoy volviendo loca!, ¿Qué no puede conducir mas rápido?, llevo mas de media hora controlando las ganas de abrir esa puerta y salir corriendo de ese auto. Joder, joder y joder. Pareciera que lo hacia de manera intencional, ¿pero que digo?, el ni me conoce._

_"Calmate Bella".- me dijo mi yo interna._

_-¡¿Qué me calme?, ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si ya no aguanto esto?!- me grite a mi misma._

_-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Edward._

_-¡Si, me pasa algo, pasa que llevo aqui mas de dos horas y me estoy volviendo loca! ¡PARA EL AUTO, AHORA!- exigi._

_ Edward paro en la carretera faltando dos o tres kilómetros y medio para entrar a New York, en Newark para ser exactos, en cuanto el auto freno, desabroche mi cinturon de seguridad y sali casi corriendo del auto._

_Eso me supo a libertad, ah, necesitaba aire fresco._

_-Ahh, al fin aire fresco.- dije._

_ Edward salió del auto y se dirigió a mi dirección con mirada incrédula, como si lo fuera a atacar o algo parecido..._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

Me habia comportado como una completa loca, no puedo creer lo horrible que la pase, me sentia en una jaula, ya comprendia como se sentian los animales del zoologico, o del circo, uncluzo empeze a sentir pena por ellos.

Tenia aproximadamente dos horas aqui y no encontraba que hacer. Me decidi a levantarme de la cama y tomar una de las peliculas que habia en la repisa, habia miles, tal y como dijo Edward, tome la primeras cinco y me fije cuales eran; la primera era _"Tres metros sobre el cielo"_ la segunda era _"Juego de honor"_ y las demas eran _"El amor en los tiempos del colera"_, _"El juego perfecto"_ y _"Agua para elefantes". _La ultima me llamo la atencion y la vi...

.

La pelicula era linda, senti peno por la pobre elefanta a la que asotaron y quise matar al estupido maestro de obras. El protagonista, Robert, era sexy, muy sexy, y se parecia a Edward. Bueno, solo que el era mucho mas sexy. Pasaron dos horas en lo que la veia y cinco horas desde la ultima vez que me bañe, por lo que supuse que seria buen darme un buen baño y salir a explorar la casa.

La lluvia artificial era tan gratificante, cada gota que caia en mi cuerpo, era demasiado. Debia estar soñando, pero, no era un sueño. era mi realidad, y la odiaba.

Sali del baño y me cambie, echo eso, me fui a explorar la inmensa casa. Al bajar, Leah se encontraba haciendo la cena. Olia delicioso, era pasta si no me equivocaba. Adoraba esa comida. Me diriji al patio trasero y era incluso mas grande de lo que yo esperaba, habia pisina, sillas, mesa, de todo, pero algo que me desconcerto fuero los colompios hubicados cinco metros alejados de la alberca, ¿tendria hijos?. quise dirijirme a ellos pero algo me distrajo, era un periodico, _The New York Time,_ lo tome, en letras negritas estaba destacado;

**Heredero de Industria Cullen's, comprometido.**

_El Heredero de las industrias__ Cullen's_, Edward Anthony, se casa con mujer desconocida.

Me dedique a leer con detalle el articulo, ¿con quien se casaria?, me preguntaba, y, ¿por que no me lo dijo?. Tan entretenida estaba que no me percate que Leah estaba atras mio y cuando me hablo me cai de la silla, adentro oia las carcajadas de Edward mientras Leah me ayudaba a pararme.

-Disculpa mi niña, ven la cena esta lista.- me consolo.

Cuando entre, Edward seguia muriendose de la risa.

-No es gracioso.- dije.

-Para... para mi si.- dijo ahogando las risas.

Leah lo vio de manera amenazadora y el se callo, tal vez me caeria bien Leah. Nos sentamos y comimos solos Edward y yo, la cena estaba deliciosa, queria lamer el plato, pero ya habia actuado como una completa idiota con lo de carro como para hacer eso ahora. El silencio era unicamente roto por el sonido que hacian los tenedores al chocar con los platos. Por mi mente pasaban las palabras _desconocida, comprometida y misteriosa, _¿si le preguntaba estaria mal?, bueno no me quedaria con la duda.

-Edward...

-Mmm...

-Em, este, ¿quien, quien es tu, tu prometida?- alejo la vista de su plato y se me quedo viendo atentamente.- Si no quieres no contestes.

-¿Como te enteraste?

-El _Th__e New York Times_ es muy entretenido.

-Ah, me habia olvidado de esa copia, pero, a mi prometida la conoceras pronto, lo prometo, aunque creo que la conoces bien.

-¿Que la conosco bien?

-Si. Buenas noches pequeña.

-Pero Edward...

Pero fue inutil, Edward se marcho a su cuarto, ¿que habra querido decir con "_la conoces bien"_?, ni siquiera sabia quien era, ¿o si?, no, no la conosco.Sin mas que hacer me acoste con la duda en mi cabeza.


	6. ¿Que soy tu que?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son de la gran señora Meyer, yo únicamente los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia._**

**_Este capítulo va dedicado a stefany; gracias por tu consejo._**

* * *

Cap. 6.- ¿Que soy tu qué?

Lo de la desconocida prometida a la que supuestamente conocía bien me estaba matando, le daba miles de vueltas al asunto. ¿Seria Leah?, es la única a la que conozco. Tal vez, solo tal vez sería ella. No sé qué hora era pero era muy tarde, debería dormir, o si no, mataría a todo el que se me acercara. Pero, carajo, no comprendía lo que me quería decir con; "_La conoces muy bien"_. Era como si lo hiciera a propósito para atormentarme. ¿Quien era, quien era?, como que si no tuviera mis problemas. Estaba hecho un mar de emociones. Tal vez sería por el nuevo lugar.

Siempre lo ocultaba, Edward me agradaba, bueno, al menos no pasaría lo que yo pensaba. Era demasiado serio, al principio, ni siquiera le quería hablar, sentía un poco de enojo por lo de la subasta, y aun seguía sufriendo por la muerte de mis padres, la daga seguía ahí, recordándomelo. Empezaba a creer que todo estaba en mi contra, pero supongo que debía superarlo, no podía quedarme ahí y que la gente sintiera pena por mí. Llegue a mi cuarto y me metí entre las sabanas, mi cabeza daba vueltas, por ella pasaban miles y miles de recuerdos. Desde la vez que me caia del bote cuando fui a pescar con Charlie, hasta cuando iba a las clases de ballet solo para complacer a mi madre. No lo pude evitar, por mis mejillas empezaron a deslizarse lágrimas y de mi boca empezaron a salir sollozos. Lo intente pero no lo logre, aun no puedo sacarme la daga.

.

Un ruido me despertó, eran voces, me dio curiosidad y salí para poder oír mejor, era una discusión.

-... ¿como se te ocurre?, ¿que no oíste sus sollozos?, ¿que acaso estás loco para hacerle esto, Edward?

-No lo estoy, y si los oí, pero ya no puedo perder más tiempo Leah, ya perdí cinco años, no pienso perder ni un minuto más.

-Pero, ¿con ella?, ¿que no ves que es solo una niña?, perdió a sus padres y ahora tu pretendes hacerle esto.

-Tal vez, pero entiende que yo también estoy sufriendo, sabes hace cuanto que no veo a Carlie.

-Si, lo sé, pero ella es tan solo una niña y... ¿sabes qué?, allá a tu conciencia, si quieres arruinarle la vida, adelante, si la compraste con ese propósito, ahí la tienes, solo recuerda que yo te lo advertí.

Se escucharon pasos que se dirigían a la cocina y se hizo un silencio sepulcral, me dirigí al cuarto antes de que el subiera y entre a la ducha, genial, mas enredos para mi mente, ni siquiera lo conocía y aun así me ponía histérica. Cada gota de la lluvia artificial era, un poco relajante, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar. Primero la prometida y luego, esto.

Salí y me puse la poca ropa que me quedaba en mi maleta y baje, Leah tenía cara de enojo mientras preparaba el desayuno de Edward, mientras que _él _se encontraba muy entretenido leyendo el _The New York Times, _llegue y me senté en una de la butacas que había en la barra, en cuanto me senté Leah se me acerco.

-¿Que quieres desayunar pequeña?

-Claro.

-¿Que quieres, huevos, cereal, jugo, galletas?

-Galletas y, ¿tienen leche?

-Puaj, ¿como te gusta eso?- dijo Edward.

-No le hagas caso pequeña, el es intolerante a la lactosa.

-¿Enserio?, ha, yo me emborracho con leche.

-Bueno no hay leche pero tenemos jugo.

-Jugo está bien.

Todo el desayuno estovo silencioso, salvo por el ruido del tenedor al cocar en el plato de Edward. Leah salió de la cocina y se dirigió a _el._

-Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, dime.

-Emm, me podrías dar permiso de ir a ver a mi padre este fin de semana, se ha puesto peor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Peor?, si esa es la causa ve, me las podre arreglar solo.

-Gracias, Edward.

Leah quito el plato ya vacio de Edward y después el mío, Edward subio al igual que yo, pero Leah me detuvo cuando llegue a media escalera.

-Bella, ¿podrás arreglártelas sola con Edward?

-Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

-Nada, simple curiosidad, no le digas a Edward, en la parte de atrás del refrigerador hay leche, yo la tomo hay dos botellas, aunque creo que te la acabaras antes, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón.- reí- Gracias.

-De nada.

Subí y me lave los dientes, mis planes para el día de hoy era hacer; nada, absolutamente nada.

Salí y me tope a Edward al frente de la puerta;

-Vámonos.- dijo.

-¿Vámonos?, ¿a dónde?

-A mi trabajo.- decía mientras avanzaba a mi cuarto.

-¿Y para que quieres que vaya yo?

-Porque; uno, no tengo secretaria y tu serias perfecta, y, dos, necesito que conozcas a alguien.

-¿A alguien?

-Si, a alguien.

-Ok, pero una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu trabajo queda lejos?

-Mas o menos.

-Ok.

-Ten ponte esto.- dijo mientras sacaba de un closet una bolsa de la cual saco un vestido en tono azul.

-¿Donde lo conseguiste, y como sabias que era mi talla?

-En una tienda y con la lluvia de ropa que hiciste el jueves.- me ruborice al recordarlo- Póntelo, te espero en cinco minutos.

Salió del cuarto, me saque el píntalo y playera y me puse el vestido que realzaba mis curvas. Maldije por dentro, si algo detestaba eran los vestidos. Baje y Edward esperaba en la puerta, cuando me vio, quedo con cara de tonto, por eso odiaba los vestidos. Pase al frente de Edward mientras el sostenía la puerta de la entrada. Caminamos hasta su volvo, _el _entro en la parte de piloto y yo seguía indecisa de poder entrar en ese auto.

-Queda cerca, te lo prometo.- dijo.- Anda, sube.

Lo escuche y subí.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo.

-Pregunta.

-¿Por qué te da miedo los lugares cerrados?

La daga se empezó a enterrar más y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.

-Hey, ¿estas bien? Bella, si no quieres no contestes.

-No, te lo diré, cuando era niña, iba a clases de ballet, un día cuando mi madre y yo regresábamos de las clases, un...- de mis ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas- un auto venia en dirección contraria, todo paso muy rápido, lo último que vi fue, fue a Charlie en el hospital.

-Tranquila, oye, lamento haber sacado el tema.

-No importa,- dije secándome las lagrimas- lo tenía que sacar.

Pasaron cinco minutos, los más largos de mi vida, estaba empezando a desesperarme.

-Llegamos.

Al salir, había un enorme edificio, máximo cuarenta y tres pisos.

-Dime que trabajas en un piso cercano al suelo.

-Piso treinta y cuatro.

-Joder.

-Ven el elevador te sube rápido, máximo 2 minutos.

-¿Seguro?

-Absolutamente.

-Si no es así te matare.

-Asesina.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Entramos y todo el mundo paraba lo que hacía y se nos quedaba viendo. Edward pareció no importarle y presiono el botón del ascensor el cual bajo en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, al entrar volvió a presionar el botón que marcaba el penúltimo piso, al entrar no puede evitar que me diera un "tic", Edward vio y se alarmo;

-¿Estas bien?

-Lo estaré cuando salga de aquí. ¿No dijiste que 2 minutos?

-Pero apenas va uno.

-Bien te salvo el reloj.

Ladeo los ojos y en un instante la puerta del ascensor se abrió y paso lo mismo que abajo, todos se callaron. ¿Que les pasaba? Llegamos a lo que supuse era la oficina de Edward me guio a una silla y dijo;

-Solo pásame los siguientes llamados; Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty y Carlisle Cullen, para hacerlo presiona este botón, a los demás diles que estoy en una junta.

-Ok, una duda.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me pagaras?

-Si lo haces bien.

-Ok.

Durante una hora atendí el teléfono, la mayoría les deje el mensaje de "_esta en una junta_" y tome nota de los recados, también estuve garabateando, solo transferí dos llamados, el primero alrededor de las once, era de Emmett McCarty, y el segundo a las once y media, era de Carlisle Cullen, después de cinco minutos, Edward salió de su oficina y dijo:

-Sígueme.

Deje mi garabato y lo seguí, llegamos a una oficina mucho más grande que la de Edward; la chica en el escritorio tomo el teléfono y dijo algo parecido a _"llego" _y concluyo con _"pase",_ ambos entramos y un hombre de pelo rubio se levanto de su escritorio, por la voz supuse que era Carlisle Cullen, ambos se abrazaron como si fueran amigos de años.

-Hijo.- dijo Carlisle.

-Papa.

Con que eso era. Carlisle miro por encima del hombro de Edward y me miro de pies a cabeza;

-¿Ella es de la que me hablaste?

-Si, papa, ella es Bella, mi amor, el es mi padre.

-¿Mi amor?

-Ah, lo olvidaba,- añadió.- olvidaba que no te gusta que te digan así.

-Es un gusto.- salude.- y, ¿que no me digan así?- _el _hizo la sonrisa mas falsa que eh visto y susurro solo para mi; "_sigueme la corriente"._

-¿Y cuando harán la boda?- prosiguió su padre y al decir eso yo sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia saliva, tenía el presentimiento de que Leah no era la prometida de Edward.

-¿Boda?- susurre.

-Papa, todavía no le digo.

-¡Oops!, mi error. Bueno, yo tengo una junta en diez minutos, te veré pronto hijo, mucho gusto Bella.

-Igualmente.- concluí.

Edward salió de la oficina y yo lo seguí a zancadas, me explicaría, muchas, pero muchas cosas al llegar a su oficina. Al pasar por los pasillos todo mundo se cayó. ¡Me estaban volviendo loca! ¡¿Que tenia?! Al llegar a su oficina cerré la puerta con fuerza y grite;

-¡¿QUE SOY TU QUE?!

* * *

**_Al parecer Bella no era la prometida, pobre Bella; ¿que le pasara ahora?_**

**_Sería una ingrata si no le agradeciera igualmente a;_**

**__****BellaJaze, Melania, , Tanya Masen Cullen.**


	7. Cristales rotos

**_Hola! ¿Como han estado?, yo un poco decaída, hay una pesadilla que me atormenta día y noche y... saben, creo que hare otro fic basado en ello, ok, tal vez. Sin mas preámbulos, aquí el capitulo._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia._**

* * *

Cap. 7.- Cristales rotos.

Edward salió disparado hacia mi dirección y me tapo la boca.

-¿Te quieres callar?

Me quite su mano de mi boca y respondí;

-¡¿Que te pasa?!, ¡Casarte conmigo!, ¡¿Que acaso estas completamente loco?!

-No, tengo motivos para ello. ¿Podemos seguir esta conversación en la casa?- dijo entre dientes mientras agarraba mi mano.

-¡No me toques!

-Por favor, discutiremos esto en la casa.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Quieres que te cargue por el edificio.

-Está bien, pero no me toques, o gritare.

-Bien vamos.

Salimos y todo mundo nos seguía viendo, joder que tenia. Al llegar al elevador me negué a entrar con él, la única razón por la que entre fue porque subió mas gente. ¡¿Que carajo le pasaba?!, ¡Creía que por comprarme tenía derecho de obligarme a casarme con él! En menos de un minuto llegamos a planta baja y yo salí disparada del elevador y corrí por las calles con el fin de perderlo.

-¡Bella- grito-, ven acá, en este momento!

Seguí corriendo hasta que alguien me tomo por la espalda y puso su mano en mi garganta, era _el. _Tome su mano y la mordí;

-¡Agh!- tomo mi cintura y me subió a su hombro.

-¡Bájame- dije mientras lo golpeaba con todas mi fuerzas-, bájame ahora mismo!, ¡¿Que no oyes?, que me bajes!

-Y dejar que corras de nuevo, ni que estuviera loco.

-¡Claro que lo estas!, ¡¿Quien obliga a alguien a casarse?!, ¡ERES UN MALDITO LOCO!, ¡NI TE CONOSCO; NO SE NADA DE TI!

-Me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, veinti cinco años, soy el próximo heredero de las industria Cullen's Publicity, ahora, ¡¿te quieres callar?!

-¡No, ahora bájame!- dije mientras forcejeaba.

Camino hasta su auto y me metió en el, cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Edward le puso los seguros para niños.

-Estúpidos seguros para niños- masculle.

-Fue tu culpa- añadió.

-¡Cállate!

-Gruñona.

-¡Al menos yo no obligo a casar a alguien!

-Que lastima, soy tu tutor legal, y debes hacer lo que yo digo, así que si digo te casas, te casas.

-¡Muérete!- dije mientras lloraba.

El camino de regreso a su casa se me izo eterno, yo seguía sollozando y él me miraba en ciertas ocasiones, al llegar, quito los seguros del auto y yo salí corriendo de ahí, _el _se me adelanto y abrió la puerta de la casa. Cuando iba a subir las escaleras el dijo;

-Por cierto, prepara tu maleta, nos iremos a México en dos días, hay mas ropa en tu closet, mande a Leah para que te trajera.

-¡Aparte de que me obligas a casarme contigo- grite aun llorando-, ¿quieres que me valla contigo a México?!, ¡¿Que sigue?, violarme!

-Yo nunca haría eso, a menos que me lo pidas- dijo de manera cínica.

-¡Eres un maldito cínico y abusador!, ¡Te odio!

-¡Bella!

Salí corriendo escaleras arriba y cerré mi cuarto, me metí en el baño y le puse seguro a la puerta, cerré mi puño y golpee con todas mis fuerzas el espejo hasta que este se rompió dejando cristales rotos por todo el suelo, de mi mano empezó a salir la sangre color carmesí, y consigo trajo el desagradable olor de oxido y sal que tanto detestaba, solo estaba segura de algo; ¡Odiaba a Edward! Lo detestaba con toda mi alma, preferiría estar muerta a casarme con él.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió la idea más estúpida y mortal que hay en el mundo.

-¡Bella, Bella abre la puerta!- grito Edward.

Me apresure a tomar un cristal del piso.

-¡Bella, abre o tirare la puerta!

Lo acerque a mi muñeca y me corte, solté un grito de dolor, que supongo Edward escucho. La sangre empezó a brotar de la herida y volví a soltar otro grito de dolor.

-¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta!

-¡La-largo!- dije entre cortadamente y jadeante.

Me deslice por la puerta hasta llegar al piso y me hice bolita. Cada segundo me sentía mas débil, Edward empezó a golpear la puerta hasta derrumbarla y hacer que me callera encima. Todo lo veía borroso, el olor a sangre invadía mis fosas nasales.

-¡Bella- dijo viendo mi muñeca y los cristales en el piso-, Bella, ¿que has hecho?!

Me tomo en sus brazos y me saco del baño;

-Prefiero estar muerta- susurre-, a, a casarme, con-contigo.

-O por dios, Bella, que estúpida fuiste, lo siento tanto, yo...

Pero no lo termine de escuchar, me desmaye, ese fue el único momento, en el que yo me di cuenta de que la muerte es fácil, pasiva, y lo único y verdaderamente difícil, es la vida. Era mi final, mi _"y vivieron felices por siempre"_, lo único bueno que pudo pasarme, al menos eso creía yo. Todo lo veía negro, ¿que no se supone que después de la muerte, hay que elegir entre cielo, o infierno? Trataba de recordar algo bueno, algo que quisiera recordar, algo con lo que quisiera morir, pero nada se me ocurría, de pronto, una imagen apareció en mi mente, era Edward, pero eso no era lo que quería, incluso muerta mi mente me volvía loca. Trate de borrar esa imagen pero no podía. Cada vez se acercaba más a mí.

-No- decía.

-Bella, Bella- su voz se oía tan real.

-No, aléjate. No.

-Bella.

Levemente abrí los ojos, esperando encontrar otra cosa que no fuera el cuarto de la casa de Edward. Instintivamente me trate de levantar pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, mucho más en la muñeca.

-Al fin despertaste- dijo Edward-, me asustaste demasiado.

-Pero, yo morí- dije viendo mi muñeca vendada.

-Casi, perdiste mucha sangre. Me tranquilice cuando te oí hablar dormida, ¿siempre lo haces?

-Cuando sueño mal.

-Y, ¿que soñaste?

Levante las vista para poder ver su cara.

* * *

**_¿Merezco reviews?_**

**_Les mando besos con sabor a vainilla donde los quieran recibir._**


	8. Bipolar

**_Hola Readers (les diré de esta manera de ahora en adelante), lamento la tardanza, pero, aquí está el capitulo o en ingles "Chapter"._**

**_P.D.: Amo hablar en ingles._**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_ Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia._**

* * *

Cap.- 8. Bipolar

No podía decirle que soñé con _el_, ¿o sí?, no, definitivamente no, pero algo debía inventar, trataba de pensar en algo que me aterrorizara hasta que pensé en algo;

-Soñé que, que estaba atrapada en una caja, como mimo o algo así- mentí.

-Ah, entiendo- dijo-. Sabes, cuando te sientas mejor, te llevare con un psicólogo, tal vez eso te ayude.

-Pero no estoy loca- reclame-.

-Ayudaría.

-Entonces casas a alguien por la fuerza, la quieres violar y la das por loca- dije enojada-.

-Ya te dije que tengo mis motivos.

-Pues quisiera oírlos.

-Yo, yo me caso contigo, para, para- lo empezaba a dudar-, para heredar las industrias de mi padre.

-¡Me utilizas para eso!- grite- ¿Me quieres arruinar la vida solo por eso?

Edward bajo la mirada. Como puede me levante de la cama y empecé a caminar.

-Bella- dijo-, Bella, ¿que haces?

-¡Aléjate de mi!- gruñí.

-Bella, Bella, por favor- imploro.

Se acerco a mí con el fin de frenarme pero se lo evite, no se rindió y me tomo por la cintura, luche y me libero, pero en cuanto lo hizo yo me fui para abajo, _el _me atrapo antes de que azotara en el piso. Me levanto y me guio nuevamente a la habitación, era frustrante estar como marioneta y para ser sincera, odiaba a mi titiritero. Me recostó y volvió a tomar su puesto en la silla.

-¿Que no tienes trabajo?- pregunte.

-Pedí el día libre- contesto-, dije que te caíste de las escaleras y que quería cuidarte- explico-, aparte debemos preparar las maletas para ir a México.

-No pienso ir.

-O claro que iras- dijo-, si crees que te voy a dejar aquí, a ti y sola, ahora si estas absoluta y irremediablemente loca.

-No tu eres el loco, ¡y yo no iré a México!- reclame.

-Si iras y punto. Como si te fuera dejar aquí- dijo-, total y te vuelves a cortar con un cristal.

-¡Si lo hice, lo hare- exclame-, y lo volvería a hacer con tal de no estar contigo!

-Que pena niña, es mi casa y son mis reglas y si yo digo rana, tu saltas.

-Pobres de los que tuvieron que lidiar contigo.

-Si crees que con eso me puedes herir estas completamente equivocada- exclamo-, ¡a mí ya nada me duele desde que perdí a Carlie!

-¿Carlie?, ¿de qué carajo hablas?- cuestione.

Edward se levanto de la silla y salió del cuarto, yo trate de levantarme, lo logre, y lo seguí.

-Edward, ¡Edward!, ¡Edward, ven acá!, ¿Quien es Carlie?

-¿Te quieres callar?, no quiero hablar de ello.

-¡Por favooor!- renegué como niña-.

-¡Dije no!

Y así se metió en su cuarto y azoto la puerta, resople y baje a la cocina arrastrando los pies, vi el reloj, eran las once de la mañana, camine hasta el refrigerador y saque del fondo un cartón de leche, y de la puerta del mismo saque dos huevos. Lo mas difícil, fue bajar el aceite, tuve que acercar una silla y subirme en ella para sacarlo, eso y la sal. Me hice de desayunar, termine y lave lo que ensucie. Eran las once y media y Edward todavía no salía de su cuarto. Me debatía mentalmente entre ir a ver si estaba bien o revisar si seguía vivo.

Subí con el fin de bañarme, cambiarme y hablar con Edward. Terminadas las primeras dos, llegue a la habitación de _el _y toque la puerta, no respondió:

-Edward, ¿Edward puedo entrar?- volví a preguntar-.

No respondió, gire la perilla y abrí la puerta, Edward estaba acostado boca abajo.

-Edward, ¿estas bien?

-Lárgate- mascullo-.

-Edward, ¿me quieres decir quién es Carlie?

-¡Que te largues!- grito-.

-No me iré hasta que me cuentes.

-¿Que no entiendes?- dijo mientras se levantaba- ¡Que te largues!

-¡No lo hare!

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- empezó a cercarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mi-.

-No- masculle-.

-¿Que?- pregunto-.

-¡NO ME IRE!

Edward enfureció y cuando iba a darme una cachetada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cama, se paso los brazos por el pelo y golpeo la pared.

-Debes irte Bella- gruño-.

-Ya te dije que no lo hare. Ahora, ¿me quieres decir quién es Carlie?

-¿No te rendirás nunca?

-No- escupí-.

-Bien, Carlie, Carlie es mi hermana- relato-, el motivo por el cual me caso contigo es para volver a verla...

-Pero, ¿pero porque no te dejan verla?- lo interrumpí-.

-Un día- prosiguió- veníamos de sus clases de danza, y por un descuido mío, chocamos, yo me coloque encima de ella para protegerla, no tuvo daños, sin embargo, mi padre cree que era una falta de irresponsabilidad de mi parte, me prohibieron verla, suplique que me dejaran estar con ella, o siquiera despedirme, pero fue imposible, y la única manera de que me dejaran verla es si me caso, ya que mi padre dice que si me caso, sería lo suficientemente responsable como para volver a verla, por eso te compre, eso paso hace cinco años, cuando tenía, ocho años ella, por eso no puedo perder más tiempo, necesito verla, la extraño.

Me quede sin palabras, el era capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de verla, eso era amor, el mismo amor que sentía por mi padre y madre, es lo que el amor te causaba, te volvía loco y te hacia hacer estupideces, sin embargo, no me casaría con él. Que consiguiera prometida a la antigua.

-Di que es estúpido- mascullo-. Dilo, di que soy la persona mes estúpida y irresponsable del mundo.

-No lo eres, creo que es tierno lo que haces por ella, pero no te ayudare en ello.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, mira, después de habernos casados, te dejare en paz, te lo prometo, te daré lo que quieras, o te cumpliré cualquier capricho, solo, solo déjame recuperarla- suplico-. Y si no quieres, no vayas a México, Leah volverá mañana, te quedas con ella y yo no tardaría en venir, al menos tardaría una o dos sema...

-Iré.

-¿Que?- cuestiono.

-Que iré- repetí-. Voy a ir a México contigo a México.

Ni yo me lo creía, yo con Edward a México, un completo extraño para mi.

-¿Iras?- pregunto.

-Con una condición.

* * *

**_Vámonos a México, vámonos a México ¡ARRIIIBAA!_**

**_Las veo en el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer._**


	9. Como villana de pelicula

**_Hola Readers, aquí está el capitulo, últimamente eh sido ingrata, así que les agradezco a todas las que leen la historia, son mi razón de ser, y escribir. Otra cosa, voy a tardar un poco en subir los capítulos porque iré a un campamento este fin de semana y como no puedo dormir porque si no me pintan, dormiré todo el lunes. _**

**_También les dije que haría otra historia, este es un adelanto de ello:_**

"Me levanto aceleradamente, mi frente esta sudada. Miro a mi alrededor, ahí estaban las demás niñas del orfanato. Ya van más de dos semanas que pasa lo mismo, de manera instintiva, saco de debajo de mis sabanas el diario que mi madre me regalo, este sueño me está matando, al principio pensé; "_Cálmate, es uno de esos sueños que de un día a otro desaparecen", _que equivocada estaba. Busco entre la oscuridad un bolígrafo con el cual anotar y enciendo la luz de la lámpara, según el reloj de mi mesa de noche, eran las tres de la mañana, tome mis sandalias y salí del orfanato en el cual había llegado a parar, hace un par de meses encontré un pequeño agujero por el cual podía salir sin ninguna dificultad, llegue a el y quite el arbusto que puse al frente del agujero para que nadie lo viera, me agache y me deslice por él..."

**_Sin nada más que decir, ¡A leer!_**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**_Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia._**

* * *

Cap.- 9. Como villana de película.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto.

Fue entonces cuando sonreí de manera malvada, me sentía como aquellas villanas de películas que tienen a la gente a su merced, el ahora era mi títere y lo iba a disfrutar, lo iba torturar lentamente, esto iba a ser muy divertido para mí.

-¿Que quieres?- volvió a preguntar.

-Tres cosas- comencé-, uno; quiero que hagas lo que yo diga, cuando yo lo diga y como lo diga, _"así que si digo rana, saltas"_- dije recordándole lo que me dijo a mí.

-Estas loca.

-Que pena, creo que tendrás que conseguir a otra prometida- chantajee.

-¿Cual es la segunda?- escupió.

Reí al ver su expresión, estaba a punto de explotar, era su turno de suplicar, sufrir y llorar, me las estaba cobrando todas, esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor.

-En vez de mandarme al loquero- continúe-, me llevaras a Forks, a la casa de mi padre.

-¿Para qué quieres ir?- cuestiono.

-No preguntes y ahora ayúdame a empacar.

-No iras, que ni se te ocurra que yo te voy a llevar.

-Bueno- dije dando media vuelta-, creo que tu padre debería saber la verdad, digo, no creo que mi querido suegro crea que comprar a una niña de diez y seis en una subasta por más de diez mil dólares sea muy responsable, ¿o sí?, o que pensara mi adorada cuñada- chantaje-. Pero bueno, ve, creo que tus padres, tu adorada hermana y yo tenemos demasiado de que hablar.

Volví a dar la vuelta y Edward estaba que echa chispas, caminaba a zancadas hacia mi dirección y se quedo muy cerca de mí.

-No me provoques, Bella- dijo.

-No, tu no me provoques, porque si tu juegas sucio, yo mas.

-No conocía esa parte de ti, que no eras la pobre huérfana que sufría y lloraba día y noche por la muerte de sus padres- le iba a dar una buena cachetada, pero detuvo mi mano y me tomo la muñeca, la fue bajando, pero no la soltó-, te crees fuerte pero eres débil, pequeña, no te me comparas en nada a mí, yo si soy fuerte, _rana_.

Me quería soltar de su agarre pero él me tomo de la cabeza y me beso a la fuerza, al principio me resistí, pero por alguna razón, seguí el beso, lo necesitaba tanto, era tan tierno pero dominante, mis inexpertos labios trataban de acoplarse a los suyos. Volví en sí y me separe de él. El tenia una sonrisa de victoria por el beso, me había soltado la muñeca, y fue entonces cuando le di una cachetada.

-¡Auu!, ¿que te pasa?- se quejo mientras se llevaba la mano al cachete.

-Por besarme.

-Pero me respondiste el beso- me dijo.

-Si pero- me puse nerviosa-, no tenias derecho de, no debiste.

-Te gusto, te pongo nerviosa, y no lo niegues.

-¡No me gustas!

-Claro que si- dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí-, ahora, no quieres otro beso- pregunto de manera cínica.

-¡Muérete!- grite mientras salía de su habitación.

Escuche pasos detrás mío, al entrar a la habitación di un portazo que, para mi fortuna, le dio en la nariz a Edward, _el _dio varios golpes en la puerta, pero no abrí, el lugar se silencio por un segundo por lo que supuse que se había ido, me recosté boca abajo en la cama y grite con todas mis fuerzas, lo odiaba pero tenia razón, sentía algo en el fondo de mi, algo que hacía que no me volviera a cortar, algo que me hacia sonreír como loca cuando él hablaba, y algo que me hizo corresponderle ese beso, lo adoraba. Tal vez si debía ir al manicomio. No era normal sentir algo por alguien que te compro como un trozo de carne. Se escucho el movimiento de la perilla de la puerta y me levante para ver quien la abrió aunque ya lo sabía, era Edward.

-¿Como entraste?- cuestione.

-Con esto- dijo levantando unas llaves-, para haberte tapado con la almohada sí que gritas fuerte.

-Sal de mi cuarto.

-¿Y que harás si no?- dijo acercándose a mí.

-Aléjate o- tome lo primero que vi, una almohada-, o te pego con, con esto.

-Uy, que miedo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Sujete fuertemente la almohada y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, y lo golpee, y lo golpee, hasta que el tomo la otra almohada que había y repitió mis movimientos, recibí uno que otro golpe, seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que el me tomo y nos hizo caer a ambos en la cama, reí, era el momento más divertido que había tenido desde que llegue aquí, Edward también lo hizo, nos callamos después de dar un suspiro, como si esto ya lo hubiéramos echo muchas veces.

-¿Aun quieres ir a México?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Tal vez.

-No tienes porque ir.

-Pero quiero ir- renegué.

-Eres muy bipolar en ese sentido, y en todo lo demás- dijo riendo. Tome una almohada y lo golpee en la cara-. Bien, no haré más comentarios en ese sentido- dijo.

-Gracias.

-¿No puede ser así?

-¿Así como?

-Tu, yo, tranquilos, sin ninguna pelea o intento de suicidio.

-No lo creo- dije-, sería imposible, no somos iguales, tu eres mas viejo que yo y digamos que las chicas se ponen un tanto sensible cuando un hombre cualquiera las compra.

-Ya te dije porque lo hago.

-Lo sé, pero, quiero volver a ser la villana de película- dije volteándolo a ver.

-¿Villana de película?

-Cuando te chantaje- explique- me encantaba tu expresión de enojo, se sentía tan bien dominar.

-Dos cosas; uno, de pura casualidad no serás pariente del señor Grey- lo golpee por decir eso, era una tortura que yo fuera la única que no lo ha leído por mi edad, y eso me tentaba-, y dos, que tan bien me veía enojado.

-Bien una cosa, no me vuelvas a torturar con lo de cincuentas sombras de Grey, todavia no lo leo y es una tortura y no te veías bien- me miro incrédulo-, bien solo un poco, pero me encanto verte enojado y saber que no me harías nada, era tan, tan, tan maravilloso.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que sea el sumiso?- pregunto.

-Sumiso no- respondí.

-Quieres que sea haga lo que quieras, que te lleve a la casa de tus padres y que cuando digas "_rana" _salte, eso es ser sumiso desde mi perspectiva.

-¿Y que tiene de malo?, ser sumiso es genial.

-¿Y tu como sabes que es genial?

-Solo lo se.

-Ok Bella Grey, ¿quieres comer?

-Depende, Edward Steele- respondí.

-Es comida china- explico-, a domicilio- después de haberlo dicho el timbre de abajo se escucho-, y justo a tiempo- añadió.

Se levanto y me ayudo a pararme.

-Vamos a comer señorita Grey- dijo y lo golpee, si sigue diciéndolo ahora yo le pondría la almohada en la cara mientras durmiera-, ok, ¿y que tal _"villana de película"_?

-Mejor, _rana_- concluí mientras íbamos bajamos para comer la comida.

* * *

**_La ama y el sumiso, ¡Hay pelo que leendo!_**

**_Las veo en el próximo capitulo y gracias por leer._**


End file.
